


April 20, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm having second thoughts about saving your life again,'' Amos muttered as Supergirl.





	April 20, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm having second thoughts about saving your life again,'' Amos muttered as Supergirl crushed him in her arms and he scowled.

THE END


End file.
